


The Power Is Yours

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Gen, Halloween, Songfic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh years get ready for their last Halloween feast and ball. Non HBP-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Is Yours

**Title:** Hermione's POV  
**HP_Ficathon prompt:** I know what I'm doing  
**Fanfic100 prompt:** He

"I know what I'm doing, guys."

_I know what I'm doing. If I had a sickle for every time Harry said that in our seven years together, I'd be very rich right now. We're talking a pile of galleons._

"Right, _this_ time you know what you're doing and whatever it is won't end up with us fleeing for our lives?" Ron shot back sarcastically.

_The funny thing is that Harry usually doesn't know exactly what he's doing, but he knows enough to improvise once we get in over our heads. I swear, that boy thrives on terror and the adrenalin boost of near-death experiences._

"Yeah, and how many of those times did we die?" Harry replied. "Trust me."

_Trust me. Another famous Harry-ism. As much as Harry doesn't want to be our hero, he is perfect for the job. He has a quality about him that just… I don't even know how to explain it. You know that he will do everything in his power to keep you safe, and he'll have you doing the same thing for others. It's like inherent in all of us to trust him._

"We trust you Harry, but this is just a little over the top," Neville said.

_Ah, Neville. He's a prime example of what I mean. At the start of first year, Neville was afraid to even speak half the time, and then fifth year he saved Harry's life. Neville trusted Harry to help him and now he's trying to help others. It's just one of those weird Harry Potter things._

"Well none of you have to do it; I just think it'll work better if there are more of us than just Mione and me. We have to do it all out."

_Yeah- wait, what?_

"Wait, I never agreed to be a part of this!"

"Yeah, but you were the one who made me think it up in the first place, so you get to help." Harry replied.

"No, no, no. I am not going to the Halloween feast dressed as a Planeteer!"

(o)

**Title:** Neville's POV  
**HP_Ficathon prompt:** Petrify  
**Fanfic100 prompt:** Heart

"Aw, why not?" Harry whined.

"And exactly which person were you intending for me to be?" Hermione demanded.

_I just know I'll end up being something stupid. No matter how much closer we get, I'm still a loser. I'm the one that gets petrified and beat up and I can't even hurt a Death Eater properly with a spell. I always seem to get the short end of the broom._

"Well the two girls were water and wind, so if we keep it gender-accurate, I was going to let you choose, although I think you would make a good water." Harry replied sweetly. _You can tell he's being very cautious not to annoy Hermione. If he loses her, Ron, Lavender, and I don't have to do anything._

"And what would Lavender be?" Hermione shot back.

"Well, honestly, I think Ron is more of a wind person than either of you, so maybe she could be fire."

_I only vaguely know the show Harry and Hermione are talking about, so I'm keeping quiet. From their bickering, it sounds like the characters are based on the elements- earth, wind, fire, and water- but there are five us, so I'm not sure._

"No, wait, you're way more fire, mate," Ron interjected. "And I think Herm is more of a mind power than water."

"There is no mind power, Ron," Hermione huffed. "Fire, water, earth wind and heart are all we have."

"I want to be earth!" Lavender piped up. _I swear I thought she was completely ignoring the conversation. I think that maybe earth is a little like Herbology, which would be more me, but I'm not sure._

"Okay, so I'm fire, Herm is water, Ron is wind, Lavender is earth, and Nev is… heart."

_I can see the corner of Harry's mouth curl into a smile when he says my name. He's trying not laugh. Because I'm heart?_

_I knew I'd get the stupidest power._

(o)

**Title:** Ron's POV  
**HP_Ficathon prompt:** See  
**Fanfic100 prompt:** Air

"I still don't think Herm is very water-like."

_I just don't see it, honestly. I just can't picture Hermione as being a water person. I'm fine with wind, I guess. At least it's sort of cool, right? I don't know how Harry roped us into participating in this thing, but if I'm going to go before everyone in the school in one of these costumes, I refuse to be the stupidest looking one. The Yule ball was enough of that._

"I agree. Also, Neville is much more Earth-like, given that he is the best one at Herbology in our grade."

"Thank you." _Neville looks extremely grateful. I don't blame him at all. From what Harry and Herm've told me, that's the most useless power of the lot._

"Well we can't have two people being earth." Harry's pouting now. _Ha. Maybe we'll get out of this after all._

"Well there is really only one solution," a voice behind us says. Dean walks over and plops down on the side of Herm's chair.

"Yeah?" Harry's looking all hopeful now.

"Yep. Nev is earth, Lav is water, Ron is fire, Herm is wind, and I'm heart."

Wait, but…

"What about me?" Harry's looking all pouty again.

"You're Captain Planet."

(o)

**Title:** Third Person POV  
**HP_Ficathon prompt:** Hair  
**Fanfic100 prompt:** Light

About fifteen minutes into the Halloween dance, a group of five students dressed quite oddly entered the room. Hermione Granger was wearing brown shorts, a blue longsleeved shirt, and a dark vest. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was wearing neon green trainers. Neville Longbottom was dressed almost identically, with dark green shorts, a light green vest, and a red short-sleeved shirt. Ron Weasley had on a green shirt, blue jeans, and a knee-length dark red jacket. Lavender was sporting brown shorts, a pink shirt and trainers, and a blue windbreaker. Dean Thomas rounded out the group, wearing a green shirt, tan vest, and dark red shorts. Like the other two boys, he was wearing blue trainers, and all five had a lime green globe on their shirt.

A few of the muggle-borns in the room recognized the costumes and began to snicker as they formed a circle. Each Gryffindor held up their arms in turn as they shouted out one word.

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"

A ghostly voice spoke next, as beams of light connected the five outstretched fists. "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

A figure appeared in the middle of the swirling light, hovering above the circle, almost unrecognizable as Harry Potter. His hair had been spelled bright green, and his skin was a sky blue. He was wearing red short-shorts, a tight red half shirt with a yellow globe on it, and red gloves and boots.

He gently landed on the ground, and bowed to the room. The students burst into loud laughter and applause as "Captain Planet" and his "Planeteers" headed to the punch bowl.

 

**And the song that inspired this set:**

**The Captain Planet Theme Song**  
Captain Planet, he's our hero  
Gonna take pollution down to zero  
He's our powers magnified  
And he's fighting on the planet's side

Captain Planet, he's our hero  
Gonna take pollution down to zero  
Gonna help him put asunder  
Bad guys who like to loot and plunder

We're the Planeteers  
You can be one too  
'Cause saving our planet is the thing to do!  
Looting and polluting is not the way  
Hear what Captain Planet has to say!  
"The Power is Yours!"


End file.
